Emily and Jessica
Emily and Jessica is a friendship turned into a conflict in ''Until Dawn''. Overview Before the events of the game, Jessica and Emily were close friends. In the prologue, she organizes a prank to Hannah for flirting with Mike, Emily's boyfriend at the time. At some point after the prank, Mike breaks up with Emily for Jess. Emily feels betrayed over this and holds a grudge against her. Until Dawn [[One Year Ago|'Prologue']] The year before the return to the lodge, Emily and Jessica were best friends. In order to protect Emily's relationship with Mike, Jessica orchestrates a prank on Hannah, claiming she's just looking out for her girl. In the guest room, the two girls hide together under the bed, giggling. After Hannah runs off, Jess and Emily both try to dismiss Hannah's reaction, saying it was just a joke. [[Chapter 1|'Chapter 1']] While they don't directly interact in this chapter, Jessica can tell Chris and Sam that Mike and Emily split up. This can imply that they are no longer friends after Mike began dating Jessica, which is also displayed by Jessica's lowest base relationship being with Emily and vice versa. [[Chapter 2|'Chapter 2']] Upon entering the lodge, Emily will immediately try to pick a fight with Jessica. Jessica retaliates, and the two start insulting each other back and forth. Matt can try to defuse the fight, but it will not stop until Josh sends Mike and Jessica out to the cabin. Their fight can be skipped entirely if Matt and Mike fight instead. On the way there, Jessica will still be tense over Emily if their fight had happened. She will tell Mike that, if they're lucky, Emily will follow them out here and get eaten by a bear. Mike can tell Jessica that he thinks she brings out the worst in Emily, and this pleases her. However, he can also defend Emily and ask Jessica to 'ease up on her' as she is still feeling torn up from their break-up. Jessica will dismiss this, saying that it's not her problem, and it shouldn't be Mike's either. The two can later find a heart carved in a tree with the letters, M + E. Jessica won't criticize him, but rather tease him for being so overly heartfelt. Jessica will also make a side comment about her after the first blockage in the path, saying she refuses to go back to the lodge to "drink hot chocolate with Emily." Later, Matt may also ask Emily if she has calmed down from the fight, to which she will tell him "the further they get away from Jessica, the better she will feel. If Matt criticizes her and afterwards protests instead, Emily will say she "should keep it together when being attacked by stupid bitches". Quotes *''"Hannah's been making moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em."'' - Jessica in the prologue. *''"Excuse me, did you say something?"'' **''"Oh, did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?"'' - Jessica and Emily starting a fight. *''"You're such a bitch!"'' - Emily *''"Maybe if we're lucky she'll try and follow us out here and get eaten by a bear."'' - Jessica to Mike *''"The further we get from Jessica, the better I feel.''" - Emily to Matt Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts